Kaze no Machi He
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Based after episode 31 of shippuuden: Gaara spend the bringing of his first day as a normal person with Naruto. [fluff]


**Don't own don't sue. **

**Based after episode 31 in Shippuuden. I made this longer and more "interesting," I think.**

* * *

Light fell through the blinds, cascading down onto his face and burning his eyes to wake. The black lids lifted letting the turquoise free into the day. His red hair tickled his forehead making him brush it awake. The shinobi of the sand sat up slowly. This was the most surprising thing to ever happen to him. Gaara held still for some time, not sure how to react. For the first time in years he had slept. 

Without noise, he moved the white linens from his body and moved his feet to exit the bed. He had forgotten the he joy of sleep long ago. It was a new feeling like having an awaking energy that was lost long ago. Gaara let out a held breath before going to change into normal clothing since he wasn't required to return to his duties just yet.

Once in more pleasant clothing, he looked to the clock to see it was already noon. Had he slept that long? This was awkward for the sand "monster." But he wasn't a monster anymore, no, he was almost normal now. Gaara didn't feel hungry nor weak so he chose to head to the balcony to survey his village. He did this commonly of days when he wasn't busy with paperwork.

The sounds made from opening his door and walking were like echos of a dream. Nothing seemed real. Moving through the halls, he noticed no one home. He was guessing Kankuro and Temari were busy with work since he couldn't do much for the time being. Not even other shinobi seemed to be around. He felt like the only person in the world.

Out on the balcony, the wind danced and played with Gaara's crimson hair. His lung sucked in deep the dry, cool air of the desert. His feet took him to the edge to gaze out over the homes and shops of Suna. This world seemed brand new now, nothing seemed bleak anymore.

Since yesterday and the events before, Gaara;s less then conventional life had been crushed and reborn. All thanks to that old woman, Chiyo, and a certain blond with a heart of gold. Dark, circled eyes went to the clear blue sky and grasped onto the memory of the past. How was his life going to be now? He wasn't all powerful now. Could he even lead the village like this?

"Hey Gaara." a hero's voice had called before there was a pat of landing feet. A pale face turned to see Naruto, his same smile held there as the day before. It made Gaara's chest take in breath sharply at the memory of his "rebirth" and, from what Temari had told him, Naruto's true friendship meant. The shinobi of Konoha were staying for three days to get their strength back before returning to the hidden leaf.

"Hello, Naruto." His throat was raspy at the words. The Blond shinobi moved next to his friend the two held silence for some time. Naruto had his usually orange pants and shoes but a wore a shirt similar to Gaara's. A few bruises lined his skin and his eyes were clear like the sky. As always in Suna, the wind crept though and played with both the boy's hair. After a moment a voice broke the wind.

"Can you still control it?" Naruto looked concernedly toward Gaara who knew what he meant. The red haired boy lifted his hand a focused like he used to for the sand to come. His chakra was weak from the events but he had never felt like this before. Gaara shut his eyes and pleaded for some sand. Soon a small stream swirled his hand like a bracelet and then he let it go. Naruto only nodded. "You'll be at full strength soon."

The kazekage nodded silently expecting nothing more. He watched below where a mother hugged her son as he ran off to play. This causes a slight twinge in his chest. Naruto must've notice because he cleared his throat to bring Gaara's attention to him. Turquoise eyes locked with deep, blue eyes as the two held each other's gaze and thoughts.

"So what is it like? To not have the Shukaku?" Naruto knew this was an uncomfortable question to ask so soon. But Gaara's lips bended slightly then faded; an attempt to smile.

"Like being tired. It's gone but the presence of a being is still felt. It's like..." the red head paused and searched for the words as the wind brought dry heat.

"Like what you expect to be normal?" Naruto finished for him. His face gave a smile as comfort. But Gaara shook his head.

"Far from it. More like being forgotten. It's not a sad feeling, more like when a burden leaves you and you don't know what to do now that you don't have to deal with it anymore."

Naruto took this and though about if he lost the Kyuubi. There would be a relief of not being a monster anymore but a loss of a gift; the gift of power. The though of power...this made Naruto think of his lost friend Sasuke. He pushed that memory away and leaned away from Gaara as he stretched.

"Yeah, I get it." he chuckled "But that means you'll have to work harder. We don't want Kankuro to be Kazekage!"

Gaara gave a weak laugh too. "No. He would be a bad one. Puppets flying around surveying the village, scaring children-"

He used to scare the children. The sand shinobi took in a shark breath and held it. What would change now? Would they still fear him? Would the people think him weak?

"They need you." Naruto answered all the questions Gaara had. It was like the blond had a sixth sense. "You're still Kazekage. You will remain their kazekage. I mean, look how relieved many of the shinobi were that you were alive."

"But will they still trust me?" The Kazekage never thought he could talk to Naruto like this. The leaf ninja wasn't one of wise words.

"I do." Black circled eyes widened to the blond, "I know you'll save me if I need you. And I trust you will protect this village."

Another twinge at his chapped lips, Gaara turned his head away to hide the smile forming. Naruto was always so kind and understanding. And it made sense that he was. They were of the tree; two "monsters" with no one but themselves. Gaara not only saw Naruto as his match but as his dearest friend. He knew something had too be said. He turned to Naruto who was now watching the village below, eyes lost in thought.

"You will be a great Hokage." was all that came.

The blond looked over fast and gave a startled smile. He nodded a thanks and a bigger smile formed. Silence followed once more as the boys enjoyed the scenery of the village and windy day. They lifted their heads to catch the wind's updraft under their chin. It carried gentle bits of sand that tickled their necks and curled off. The red-head enjoyed having company for once but still wasn't used to this new feeling. Was he fully free of all the curse? Was he considered human now? Only one way to know.

"Naruto? Do you has a kunai with you?" He tried giving a kind face so that the boy wouldn't question his actions.

"Uh...Hai." Naruto pulled out the one he always carried, in case of an emergency. The blond handed it to Gaara how grasped the weapon in his right hand and pointed the tip to his left thumb. "Gaara? What are you-"

"Look..." He put pressure down and watched a trickle of blood. No sand was there to "save" him. Gaara was free. Naruto gasped then smiled. Turquoise eyes couldn't pull away even though the blade was gone from the puncture. A wet droplet of cool water rolled down his cheek, and the shinobi touched it with his free hand, careful not the cut himself. He was crying? Yes, and it was OK to cry for once.

"Gaara..." a hand rested soothingly on the boy's shoulder. Gaara looked to Naruto and smiled softly.

"I guess...I'm really normal now." He hissed in a happy way.

"Yeah." Naruto moved closer and put his hand back to the railing, "And that's not a bad thing."

The two shinobi of leaf and sand watched the village full of safe, happy people who were going about their daily life. None of them knew that on that day one boy had changed for the better thanks to someone most like him. And it didn't matter if he was a Jinkuuri or not. All that did was the fact he was happy for once.

* * *

**This made me happy writing it.**


End file.
